Known air filters are used to removed undesirable elements such as smoke, dust and undesirable odours from the air. In many instances, it is desirable to remove such undesirable elements as rapidly as possible. Also, in some relatively small and enclosed spaces, an air filter cannot be too large or noisy as it may inhibit proper use of the space. It would be desirable to provide an air filter of elegant construction which quickly reduces odours in an enclosed space.